Our Story
by Shadow Griffin
Summary: A touching story of a pair of twins who set out on a monumental pokemon journey in hopes of finding parents, family, friends.. and destiny.


**Summary:** Everyone has the way that their own Poke'mon journey would be like in their heads. Well, my sister's and mine are written and typed. This story was started two years ago as a random thought, but I continued it to today and it's still growing. Anyway, this is our story of the journey that we shared in the Poke'mon world.

**Disclaimer:** The only things that we own are the characters: Becca, Emma, Marilyn, and Belinda in this chapter. The rest, such as the region, routes, Poke'mon, and other characters do not belong to us.

Our careers as Poke'mon trainers began, surprisingly, right after our sister's ended. She was tired of training, so she gave all of her Poke'mon to us.

"I don't **care** what you do with them!" Marilyn yelled, "They're yours, now go!"

A door slammed in front of a very startled young woman, who stared at six red and white balls evenly balanced in her arms. She could tell that two of the six had something in them, but the others were a little too light.

This ghostly pale girl's face slowly bloomed into a smile, her eyes catching a triumphant gleam.

"Wow."

Her voice came out as a whisper, quivering as though she didn't know what to say. She leaned against the side of the building behind her, laying the balls out in front of her in a row. The nighttime air made plumes of steam appear as she exhaled, and because she was excited and breathing quickly, her surroundings are quickly fogged.

A single hand ran along each one's cool, metal surface as though to test their reality, their tangibility.

Finally, she chose one, turning it around and holding it at arms length.

"Go, whoever you are!"

The sphere popped open quickly, a silver-white cloud shooting from it. It startled the girl who backed up, only to hit the wall behind her. The cloud drifted over to stand a few feet from her, drifting up and out, taking shape, and filling in with color.

Staring quizzically up at her was a Poke'mon.

"Fl-aa-ffy?" it inquired, dropping down to all fours.

"H-hello," replied a very surprised Emma. "Who are you?"

The Poke'mon replied this time with obvious flourish, "Flaafy!"

Emma's face broke into a smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Flaafy."

She reached out a hand to pat the Poke'mon. It took offense, and defended itself quickly with a cloud of electricity.

"FLAF!"

The young woman was quickly on the ground, scattering the other Poke' balls, and twitching. She managed to croak out between her convulsions: "Fla-f-f-y!"

Flaafy blinked, twitching her long, pink tail. After a moment or two, the electric current stopped, leaving both girl and Poke'mon to stare at each other, dumbfounded. By chance, Flaafy's Poke' ball had rolled when dropped by the shocked girl, and had come to a sop at the poke'mon's side. After about two minutes' deliberation, the Flaafy picked up its left foot and tapped the poke' ball; disappearing inside.

Emma blinked.

Marilyn walked over to her bed and sat down quietly. As she looked out the window to the dark nighttime sky, a thought ran across her mind.

'Those Poke'mon won't even listen to me. What on earth made me think that they would obey her? Tomorrow, Becca gets her first Poke'mon with Emma, and then the next day they start their journey. I hope that they'll be alright.'

She quickly got into her night clothes, sighing.

"Goodnight, Emma!" she called out, receiving no reply. "Eh, whatever."

The next morning, just as the first rays of light from the sun splash onto her face, Emma heard an odd noise. Cracking her left eye open, she got a glimpse of something big, pink, warm…

She jolted up, scooting away. The Miltank picked up her poke' ball in her mouth, trotting over to Emma and setting it down in front of her with a happy: "Moo!"

Becca made her way silently to the outside in her nightgown, and gasped at what she saw.

"A Miltank?!"

"Moo!" the Poke'mon replied happily.

Emma very carefully took the poke' ball from the ground, holding it shakily towards the Poke'mon.

"Uhh…. Return?"

A red beam shot out and absorbed the Poke'mon, grabbing it, and returning it back into the ball. Emma stared at the closed red and white sphere for a moment and then turned an inquisitive gaze on her twin sister.

"And where are you going? And in your nightclothes no less?"

Becca blinked her emerald eyes.

"Nowhere… why were you sleeping outside, huh?"

Emma glowered, running a hand over the six poke' balls in her hands.

"As **if **it was any of **your** business. Hurry up and change. We're gonna be late to meet Professor Elm."

The elder of the twins stood, fixing her ponytail and smoothing the wrinkles from her dress.

"Well? Hurry up!"

Becca hurriedly slipped into her blood red dress in her room, pulling her braided, dark brown hair back.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! Hold your Ponyta!" she called back, trotting out of the house with her black boots on.

Together, the twin sisters made their way towards Elm's lab, passing houses of people who would call out the occasional: 'Good luck, you two!' or 'Go get those Poke'mon, girls!', making them smile.

They reached the lab in no time flat, only to find almost everyone standing outside of it. Emma played with her collar a bit before shoving her sister, sticking out her tongue, and running into the lab.

Becca managed to catch up with her sister a couple seconds later, whispering venomously: "Just wait until we get out of this lab…"

Emma chuckled unconcernedly, sending her twin a playful glare.

"Yeah, I'll crush you."

She didn't even bother to whisper.

Mirror images, they walked down the large hallway until they reached Elm's office, which they entered. The whole place is sanitized and spotless, mirroring everything else in the room.

Emma started playing with a large, important looking machine. She pushed random buttons and backed up as the machine began to beep and the lights start flashing like crazy.

"Oops."

"You retard!" her younger twin yelled from behind her.

A door on the other side of the room opened as Elm calmly trudged in, hitting a few buttons on the control panel, silencing the machine.

"I see that you like my invention," he said, grinning at the girls.

"Oh, yes…it's quite fun," Emma murmured, finding an interesting spot on the ground as she blushed.

Elm laughed, leading them both over to a large, circular platform.

"Now, both of you stand over there. Becca, this way."

Elm grabbed Emma's arm. Emma glowered and gently pulled it from his grasp. Seeing as they were twins, they were often taken for the other.

"Actually, Professor… I'm Emma."

This time, it was Elm's turn to blush.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry."

Elm grabbed Becca's arm this time, leading her over towards another side of the platform. He skipped over to his computer again, typing in something as he spoke.

"This is a Poke'mon selector. It chooses a Poke' ball at random. Now when something, namely a poke' ball, appears in front of you, grab it. This will be your first Poke'mon."

He secretively winked at Emma before pushing the ENTER key on his keyboard, starting the machine up. It began to whirl, making a soft humming noise as it went.

Over the racket, Elm managed to call out: "Good luck!"

After a few minutes, the humming died down and the selector stops, a poke' ball stopping in front of the twin. Becca reached out a hesitant hand, picking the small, metal sphere up. She gave one look to Professor Elm, who was grinning.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he inquired, his grin growing.

The twelve year old nodded, tossing the ball in the air with a call of: "Go!"

The poke' ball opened in mid air, releasing the silver cloud once again, startling the girl slightly. The ball returned to her, allowing the girl to catch it as she looked at what it had released. The small, orange and dark blue Poke'mon shook its head slightly as she took in her surroundings.

"Cyndaquil!" she called out.

Becca smiled as she bent down in front of the Poke'mon.

"Hello, Cyndaquil! My name's Becca and I'm your new trainer!"

The Cyndaquil let out a happy squeal, jumping into Becca's arms, making her laugh.

Emma sneered at her sister. As a poke' ball come to a stop in front of her, she quickly grabbed it and slammed it down.

"Go!" she cried, her voice almost completely identical to her sister's.

The ball popped open, the mist disappearing after a moment, leaving a tiny, yellow and green Poke'mon. Both Emma and he stare at each other.

"Wha- "

"-orita?"

Elm laughed heartily as he ushered the four of them out of the room, the Chickorita jumping up on Emma's shoulders. She tenderly patted it and was rewarded with friendly head butts. Becca cradled her Cyndaquil against her chest, the poke' ball in her pocket.

The big doors of the lab closed behind them- and the line of hopeful poke'mon trainers grew to be two shorter. The great murmur of excitement at the revealing of the two new trainers blossomed into an even greater noise. After a moment of silence between them, Emma turned to her sister, practically screaming to be heard.

"I guess this means that we're leaving tomorrow… What are we going to tell Belinda?"

"Actually, I've got an idea. We can get her a present and then tell her. What do you think? Sound good?"

"Brilliant," Emma agreed, nodding.

After spending what little money that they had saved up, they had managed to find something worth giving to Belinda.

"I hope she likes it..," Becca said, looking worriedly at her sister. "It sure is heavy!"

"..It's _only_ 35 pounds."

"Only?"

Emma laughed. "Yep. _Only_."

After about ten minutes, they arrived back at the hotel that had served as their home for the past thirteen years. With heavy hearts, they prepared to explain themselves to Belinda.

"We're _trainers_ now, Bell.. We.. have to leave tomorrow."

Belinda heaved a heavy sigh. "..Then yous gwine leave ol' 'Linda by husself? I ain't never planned for nothin' like this, girls, an' you know 'ih."

"We're sorry, Bella! ..But we.. "

"We felt we had to!"

Both of the girls cried this aloud together, and hugged tightly the woman who had been, to them, as good as.. a mother. Belinda was quiet for a long moment- then her voice came again: tired, weary.

"Fine 'den yous get some sleep. 'Linda pack your bags for you. ..Good night, Chillins."

The next morning, Becca was up early. She stared out the window, as though realizing that this would be the last time she'd see the all-too-familiar-looking landscape in the morning time. For a long time at least. It grew to be too sad on her, though, and she eventually turned her face away, going to her sister's room and knocking lightly at the door.

"Up and attem, loser ant!"

It was habit for her to wake her sister in this way- each morning, the same greeting- and the same goofy face peeking through the doorframe to stick a tongue at her twin, before she'd retreat. She does the same thing this morning, leaving to get her Cyndaquil (She still can't quite believe that she's got it) and to get dressed.

Emma rolled over, mumbling. Her Chicorita shifted too, moving to press his face into her blanketed stomach. She smiled, still more asleep than anything and then gently sat up, stretching her arms to the roof.

Beautiful sunlight streamed into her window, casting a glare onto poor Chikorita's face. He blinked, glancing around, the burrowed under the blanket again. This made Emma smile, even though she was already up and pacing the room- restless. Soon enough she changed into dayclothes- a green sweater and bluejeans, her normal outfit. Glancing around, she dug out her poke'balls and put them into her pocket. It was a new day.

Becca walked back into her sister's room, closed trailed by Cyndaquil, who stalked up on the bundle of blankets that was Chicorita. Taking in a deep breath, she let out a loud scream. The blankets jumped and shivered as the Cyndaquil dove under the bed to hide.

Emma grabbed the Chicorita from the bed- he was still quite disoriented- and placed him on top of her head, where he wobbily stood. She rummaged around in her pockets for a moment, and the grabbed something, hauling it out. Grinning, she heaved it at her sister, shouting "Thinkfast!"

Becca caught it and threw it up in the air- the silver cloud of poke'mon's appearance showing itself and then retreating once more.

"Flaafy!"

"Hi Flaafy!," Becca cried, waving.

Emma glowered again- "See, when _I_…" She trailed off. "Nevermind. When do you wan to get started?"

"Well, I say we should start in about an hour- It's eight now. We should start around nine." As she finished, they heard someone cry out 'Breakfas'!'

How could they leave now?

Emma shrugged, grabbed her bag, and then ran down the stairs, leaving her sister behind. She slid in behind the table, taking a seat at the very end. Chicorita took his place on her lap, and they both sniffed the delicious aroma of Peach cobbler, muffins, biscuits and bacon. What a meal.

Becca came down the stairs with her poke'mon, and sat next to her sister. She'd since returned her Flaafy, and the buldge of the ball made her stick out on one side.

In what felt like five minutes, the entire feast had been dismantled, and stomaches were overfull. Glancing at the clock, Emma noticed that it read '8:55' in cheery pidgey numbers.

Becca got all of her things ready, once she could move again after a meal like that, and waited quietly for her sister. They usually weren't allowed out of the city, but today was different.

Now they were going to leave, and maybe for good.

TEALDAYAHAHAHAhAhAhAHAHA-End.-

First chapter is done, folks. Be kind and read and review or else I'll have to haunt you. Flames will be doused with water and tar will be collected and thrown out the window. Tankies.


End file.
